Of One Being
by Ishi Tatsu
Summary: Crossover Sorcerer Hunters Dragon Knights. Summery and further warnings inside. YAOI ThXRuXRa and posible other couples.
1. After the End

Of One Being,  
  
The title will make sense by the end of the story. And this is a AU Crossing of Sorcerer Hunters and Dragon Knights.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the Sorcerer Hunters or the Dragon Knights.  
  
WARNING: This contains YAOI, and sort of incest. If you wonder what is 'sort of incest' you'll get that too before the end of the story. The rating may change on the amount of requests.   
  
NOTE: This contains SPOILERS in both series.  
  
HISTORY: For Sorcerer Hunters the time line if just after the God of Destruction has been resealed.   
  
For the Dragon Knights it is about two months after my Triangles Can Be Fun, but you don't have to read it to get this story. During the two months the comic had continued. And I am using the extent of what I have seen as the end thought technically the series is still going on. In that a lot of thins happen I will only shed light on it as I think relevant to the story.   
  
Summery: On vacation only Carrot is with Marron when the spell caster falls ill and feels drawn to a distant place. And after all their tragedy the Dragon knights are blessed with the knowledge that the Dragon of Wind is coming back and must get to the egg before other forces discover it. I wonder how such different existences cross. Well you'll find out.  
  
Okay enough jabber on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is an old story that no one has ever heard it and is so long that no one will ever finish it. So I'm afraid dear reader we will have to begin in the middle.  
  
~~ On a little continent called Spooner ~~  
  
Marron lay back on the soft inn bed exhausted. Zaha Torte was gone, the god of destruction within Carrot was sealed and the world was safe. Well most importantly his brother was safe.  
  
With a small smile he looked over to the other small bed where the tussle haired young man lay snoring softly. They had entered at the same time, but Carrot was catching up for the lost sleep all his night terrors had caused. The two brothers were on there way home for a little rest and relaxation. The Misu sister where headed for a legendary beach while Gato was going to help rebuild his hometown with Éclair.   
  
The dark haired magic user shook his head at his brother's state of dress. Apparently he had only managed to get off his sword belt and a boot.   
  
With quiet and gentle care Marron went to the other's side and removed the remaining boot. Shifting Carrot was easy. A light brush would make him roll on his own. A learned skill that came with sleeping in unfriendly places. Now came the hard part for the taller brother. But he wanted his niisan to be comfortable. Slowly willing himself not to caress the lightly tan skin beneath he took the baggy brown pants as well. Now his brother could rest comfortably under the blankets.   
  
Smiling to himself the dark haired spell caster tucked the older hunter in. Folding both Carrot's clothing and his own outer robe to place neatly on the dresser he lay down as well. Marron didn't pull the blanket over his under robe, the night felt too warm to him. And slowly his eyes closed.  
  
~~ In another land called Dusis ~~  
  
The hour had struck well into midnight when a great wind swept into Cesia's temporary room. The exhausted demon heard the a few ghostly words, passed them off as a dream and feel back to sleep.  
  
The same wind roared towards the new chambers of the Dragon Lord and his lady when a great dark figure bared its way. Tetheus. Relieved that it can deliver its message the wind whispers and dissipates until it is called again.   
  
The black dragon officer blinked and the stress lines that had been building for the last few days smoothed. That wind sprite had given him the best piece of information he could dream of, things were going to be back to normal.  
  
Tetheus waited until the light of dawn to inform the royalty. Truly they would want to know right away, but this had been the first time they had truly slept in the past week. Never one to waste time he came up with several plans and discarded several others. This was important but so was rebuilding the kingdom. As the pale sunlight reached through the gosimer curtains of his Lord's chambers he knocked.  
  
Something woke Lykouleon from a dream, or was it a memory, the images were familiar in some way. A swift precise knock brought him back to the world. Raseleane whimpered in her sleep. The sound probably brought up bad memories, that's all they seemed to have anymore. He shook her lightly and called for Tetheus to come in, no one else knocked like that.  
  
The blond Lord looked into sleepy tear filled green eyes putting the comfort of his queen before the matter his chief of security in mind. He smiled comfortingly at her and simply held her. That seemed to be the best thing to do. He couldn't tell her that everything was doing to be all right because he couldn't be sure. But they still had each other and that was the best they could hope for.  
  
Once his love had settled in his arms he looked to one of the few friends he had left. Once they're eyes met Tetheus took that as a go ahead.  
  
"A report came in late last knight from the island of Botts," his deep voice came clearly as always but those dark eyes seemed to lighten, "A blue egg has come."  
  
The Lord of the Dragons just stared and a light pressure left his chest as Raseleane looked up. His queen found her voice first, "Are you sure?"  
  
A slight twitch of his hair was as close as an indignant look he ever made, "If I was not sure of the source I would not have reported it," he voice stayed even, but the blue eyes lord could hear hope in it.  
  
Lykouleon's smile was full of hope for the first time, "At breakfast we will finalize the plans I know you have."  
  
~~ At the dinning hall ~~  
  
In the small still intact room all the remaining of thee elite of the Dragon Tribe sat around a circular table.  
  
Thatz sat with Rune on one side and Rath on the other. If asked who was in more pain the ex-thief would first hit the insensitive bastard who asked then think it would have to be a toss up. Rune was the dragon knight of water but now also the White Dragon Officer. And because of this the elf saw himself responsible for Alfeegi's death. To Rath Alfeegi and Kai-Stern were his fault and Nadil took a lot of innocents because of his weakness. The red head was still on full alert for anything near that boy. He had tried to kill him self in redemption six times already.  
  
Well Nadil could never come back now. Unless ash can resurrect itself.   
  
Oh and here came two more complications. Bierrez, the actual Red Dragon Officer, and Gil, the actual Dragon Knight of Fire. The new dragons took their offices the day before yesterday. Both probably felt out of place. They seemed to form a friendship fast enough. Gil was actually a half way desent guy since this Gil wasn't some demonic werecat. Bierrez tried to be as high and mighty as always but would always treat you like a human being. Well metaphorically anyway. Thatz wasn't to sure how to act around them half the time. Enemies turning friends always felt wrong to him, but if Tetheus let them be then they can't be a threat. Right? Oh well.  
  
The red head was surprised to see Ruwalk at the table, but glad. The poor guy nearly snapped after the discovering his two friends dead in less than an hour. Hopefully this was a good sign. A sign of appetite was always a good thing. Even now it took a bit of persuading to get Rath and Rune to eat. It had only been a week, but they were looking far to skinny to the street rat.  
  
Oh and Cesia and Kitchel were there too. Not that they mattered. Thatz had slapped that stupid wind user when she just blurted out that the two men Rath saw somewhere between father and brothers where dead. What? He would never use his fist on a lady, even if he was using the term loosely. Now she always sat at the other side of the table.  
  
Thatz planed how to make his two loves eat as Tetheus came in. Now there was a man unaffected by tragedy if he ever saw one. Well he would say that if he hadn't seen the black dragon officer crying one night. Not big sobs just little trails of salt that appeared after the private funeral for everyone was done. That had been the most disturbing thing the earth knight had ever witnessed.  
  
Behind the night haired dragon was their Lord and his queen and the whole room began to glow from their smiles.   
  
"Good morning all," the blond Lord beamed as he motioned for the servants to passing out the meal. Everyone in the palace seemed to not want to do anything without almost written permission.  
  
Thatz was starting to wonder if his Lord was going through denial until the great dragon had made sure his lady was seated.   
  
"I have an announcement an egg has turned blue," he announced proudly.   
  
The street rat watched in confusion as every gloomy face around the table lifted in smiles. Apparently he wasn't the only one. Kitchel asked saving him the trouble, "Um I don't mean to be a party crasher, but could you explain that a bit?"  
  
The dragon queen smiled and answered as her thanked the young man that brought him a plate full of fruity crapes, "There are special clutches of dragon eggs all hidden in Dusis and the surrounding islands. When the chosen dragons such as Fire and Earth are killed they are reborn from these clutches. When they are about to hatch they turn specific colors. Wind is blue," she paused to thank the same young servant for a bowl of grain cereal and fruit.  
  
"But wouldn't Light be reborn first?" Cesia asked.  
  
"That's the complicated part," Rune continued to let the queen enjoy her meal, "some of the nests have been lost. The Dragon of Light could be anywhere, but we won't know until he calls for a knight."  
  
The two girls looked like they wanted to ask more questions but Thatz glared at them until they closed their mouths. Any talk of the Light Dragon was a sore subject for Rath, and hell if Thatz was going to let those ditzy girls carelessly stomp on his loves' feelings.   
  
"Regardless," Tetheus interjected, "We need to send a team to retrieve to egg. More people than us know of the egg's existence. I'm sure I don't need to press how vital it is that other forces do not get the Wind Dragon." At a round of nods he laid out the plan.  
  
~~ Back to Spooner ~~  
  
Carrot was nervous enough to chew nails. He had awoken with the dawn, which wasn't unusual when someone was use to sleeping outside. What caused the messy haired sorcerer hunter to ignore the gorgeous lady that brought the meal to his room was thrashing in the other bed. His little brother was sick. His temperature was so high that he couldn't even touch the other without getting burned. He had heard of people sick like this and they had died.   
  
An unconscious sob of pain made up Carrot's mind for him. Whenever any one talked about sickness they made it sound like the heat was the problem. Well last night's snowfall could take care of this. Throwing a blanket from his bed over his shoulder the elder Glaze brother carefully picking up the younger and rushed outside of the inn.  
  
The snow had been sparse so he placed Marron on the inn steps and spread the blanket he had brought out on the ground. As he started to gather handfuls onto the fabric he glanced over. The pale skin of his brother was shining with sweat and matted dark locks of hair made it look like he was being swallowed in shadow. The thought gave Carrot chills that had nothing to do with snow. Taking Marron and placing him on the collected snow he the taller spell caster in with the snow like a sushi roll. Then he held the bundle as Marron struggled against the sudden cold.   
  
Carrot held on through the struggles ignoring his quickly chilling body and all the stares of passing strangers.  
  
After a time, the older hunter did not know how long, the figure in his arms quieted. Carrot touched the pale skin again to find it blessedly better. Completely exhausted the older hulled the younger back to their room. He pulled off their wet cloths and curled up with the longhaired beauty under the only remaining blanket for a nap. The girl chaser was far too tired to get another one from somewhere else. And besides this way if Marron's temperature went up again he would know. And know he was not trying to justify cuddling up to his brother when they were both in their underwear. No not cuddling, just getting comfortable yea.   
  
Regardless of his internal debate he did fall asleep.   
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	2. One Adventure Starts

Of One Being,  
  
The title will make sense by the end of the story. And this is a AU Crossing of Sorcerer Hunters and Dragon Knights.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the Sorcerer Hunters or the Dragon Knights.  
  
WARNING: This contains YAOI, and sort of incest. If you wonder what is 'sort of incest' you'll get that too before the end of the story. The rating may change on the amount of requests.   
  
NOTE: This contains SPOILERS in both series.  
  
HISTORY: For Sorcerer Hunters the time line if just after the God of Destruction has been resealed.   
  
For the Dragon Knights it is about two months after my Triangles Can Be Fun, but you don't have to read it to get this story. During the two months the comic had continued. And I am using the extent of what I have seen as the end thought technically the series is still going on. In that a lot of thins happen I will only shed light on it as I think relevant to the story.   
  
Summery: On vacation only Carrot is with Marron when the spell caster falls ill and feels drawn to a distant place. And after all their tragedy the Dragon knights are blessed with the knowledge that the Dragon of Wind is coming back and must get to the egg before other forces discover it. I wonder how such different existences cross. Well you'll find out.  
  
Okay enough jabber on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marron awoke happily curled up against a warm body. He knew it was his brother for two reasons. 1) He had snuck into Carrot's bed before when they were little and if it looked like Marron was having bad dreams his brother just might have been trying to help, and 2) only Carrot smelled like pine and ocean. So the spell caster did not bother opening his eyes yet and he really didn't feel a need to. That is until he remembered the strange dream he had. His father had mentioned that mother had seen things a few times. He had also said that dreams were important to talk about.   
  
That would require a coherent brother, and Carrot was only a morning person when women and sugar where involved.  
  
So with care the longer haired youth extracted himself and flushed bright red upon realizing his state of undress. He quickly squelched any traitorous thoughts as he found his robes and wrapped himself up properly. He then went down stairs ignoring the curious looks that always followed him and ordered quite a large breakfast to be brought to their room.   
  
Back in the shared room it only took a moment to set up the small table and chairs to be suitable for dinning and spent the rest of his wait trying to remember. Details were always important when he spoke with his father and sometimes Big Mamma. Yes he could talk to Big Mamma, why bother his poor brother about it. Carrot went through such hell with Zaha Trote.  
  
Like many times before the spell caster called to Dota in his mind and waited for the little voice or similar sign. And waited. There was still no response by the time the maid came with their food twenty minutes later.  
  
Marron took the tray from her at the door. No sense in letting her see his brother's state of undress. She looked at him oddly as he thanked her and closed the door. And just as he had predicted Carrot's perpetually messy hair peeked out. Warm dark eyes widen at the sight of a sizable stack of flapjacks and a pitcher of milk.   
  
With a smile he set that at one side of the table and took his plate of ham, sausage and fruit. It was odd yes and there was quite a lot of it, but Marron had smelled it and couldn't resist.   
  
Carrot leapt up and instead of going for the food he came to Marron. "Is something the matter brother?" the younger asked as the older put a hand to Marron's forehead.   
  
"You still have a fever," Carrot said.  
  
The younger brother blushed and blinked, "But I feel fine."  
  
Carrot frowned, "Maybe but you were bad off yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday?" Marron echoed confused. Didn't they arrive late yesterday? Never the less his brother would never lie to him, particularly about something like this. The raven haired man smiled apologetically, "I am sorry to have worried you. But I honestly feel fine."  
  
Carrot seemed to accept that and went to his seat to eat, but Marron wasn't fooled. His niisan could be quite protective and he knew what they were both thinking.   
  
Mother was lost to a sudden illness.  
  
~~ Off to the capital of Dusis ~~  
  
Lykouleon knew he was a little forgetful heck you can't possibly have every memory right there to remember at a moments notice. Particularly since he was quit a bit older than anything he knew of. So currently he was pacing in his office. Something had happened late last morning that set off every alarm his senses had, but he couldn't remember for the life of him what it was for.  
  
Heck even Nadil didn't make him this nervous. He didn't want to tell anybody, spirits were low enough after that battle. And whom would he confess his worry to anyway? Thatz, Rath, Rune and Tetheus had left shortly after breakfast. The Black Dragon Officer had not wanted to go, but Lykouleon agreed with Raseleane that the new White Dragon Officer could not be left without possible guidance.   
  
That left only Cesia, Kitchel, Gill and Bierrez he didn't even think of burdening Raseleane and Ruwalk with his petty worries. Those two precious people were both finally recovering. When he last saw the two, they were laughing over a game of stones. The blond smiled at the memory then frowned. Cesia and Kitchel… well they have proven to only be able to do specific tasks. Not that that was bad, that just made them difficult to confide in. So he was left with Gill and Bierrez or any of the remaining staff. Needless to say he didn't want any possible roomers to crop up. A ruler had to have confidence at all times, but he had feelings too, dang it. And more then anything the ruler knew that Gill and Bierrez could keep a secret. So he summoned his new Red Dragon Officer.  
  
The demon came promptly. The free spirited man knocked once, came in and sat before Lykouleon's desk in nearly one motion. The Lord smiled to himself, a show of independence and respect in one act was impressive.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon?" he said inclining his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Bierrez," the blond's smile brightened from where he was seated behind the desk. Just after he sent for the new officer he remembered all the paperwork Alfeegi would have wanted when he came back. But that would have to come later. Now he just had to find a way to approach the topic. Man, it almost felt like he was in a confessional. "So how are you doing?"  
  
The demon merely looked at his new Lord from under red bangs and wondered what his ruler could want. Everyone always wanted something from him. Knowing what someone wanted always put you one step ahead of them. That was where Bierrez wanted to be. That is until he was reborn or something and practically adopted into the dragon hierarchy. He was still a little uncertain about his role here and that made him nervous. And he would sooner die then tell that to anyone.   
  
But sooner or later he would find out what all these people wanted. And hopefully that is what the Lord was going to talk about. But to the blond's question he shrugged, "Not bad I guess."  
  
The Dragon Lord nodded, "I can see that. It's always hard to find your place in new surroundings. And I'm sorry but I just might confuse you a little." Bierrez smiled in his thoughts, here it is. So predictable. "Would you mind if I talk to you about something a little private?" the Lord asked looking a bit shy.  
  
Yes this did confuse the demon more, but he wouldn't let that show. Without pause he said, "Sure."  
  
With a grateful smile the blond Lord unloaded his concerns and uneasiness.   
  
~~ Around a dozen or so miles from Darqueen ~~  
  
Rath was nearly skipping. With the wind dragon back, bringing his lost friends back would only be a matter of time. Sure he still felt as responsible as all hell, but that just made him that much more determined to succeed. Then again he also wanted to snuggle and hug Rune and Thatz but what would Tetheus say.   
  
The trio had kept their relationship quiet, sneaking kisses and such when they came back. No one had said anything about the three sharing a room after Nadil's attack. Hell no one slept alone even now. Tetheus doesn't count, the man doesn't seem to sleep. Now, though, they were out of the castle and no one to judge them. No one but Tetheus, and finding out what that uniformed man was thinking was like trying to identify color blindfolded. The black officer had also supported him in the past. Silently but he was there nonetheless. The chief of security had always left him a rout out if he needed it after he gained enough skill. So the taller man's opinion mattered to him. Not enough that he would leave his two lovers, but Rath still did not want that kind of tension between them.  
  
A pinch on his butt brought the brooding ex-dragon knight out of his thoughts with a yip. Thatz just grinned at him. The three had talked about exposing their relationship at length, but that didn't stop ex-thief from pinching, groping or stoking the other two at any opportunity. And it was always timed so that someone would see Rune or Rath if they tried to retaliate in any way. Sure enough Tetheus looked back at the pair with Rune at his side.  
  
"Well make camp over there," he motioned off the road to the farthest clump of trees.   
  
Rath looked around thinking it was still a bit early, but the sun had set and the fall chill was coming on the wind. Blinking he followed, time sure could fly when you are lost in your thoughts.   
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	3. One The Road

Of One Being,  
  
This is a AU Crossing of Sorcerer Hunters and Dragon Knights.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the Sorcerer Hunters or the Dragon Knights.  
  
WARNING: This contains YAOI, and sort of incest. If you wonder what is 'sort of incest' you'll get that too before the end of the story. The rating may change on the amount of requests.   
  
OTHER WARNINGS ARE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
  
Sorry this took so long, hopefully the next one won't.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rune sat under a grand oak tree that dominated the small cluster that Tetheus directed them to. They had set up camp and as his two loves managed the fire and a hot meal the Black Dragon Officer was going to help with other things.   
  
The elf could practically feel the demon fish Varawoo twitch inside himself. The White Dragon Crystal held so much power Rune was nervous about his ability to keep it away from the world destroyer. So he had asked the silent dragon for help.  
  
As if it was his queue that very man knelt before the elf not minding dirt and wet leaves on his pristine navy blue pants. The taller man's deep voice was such a contrast to the pair behind him, "How far do you think you can control it?" Strait to the point.  
  
The new White Officer thought for a moment. "I don't really know," Rune confessed.  
  
Tetheus waited for a moment for a response before speaking, "It's the increase in power isn't it?" Surprised blue met near black, "When you came of age what did you do?"  
  
The blond knight blushed. Coming of age was elfin puberty when powers swell sometimes at an unpredictable rate. It had been quite a long time ago but he remembered, "Apply little amounts of power to simple jobs until I understood it."  
  
"The same applies here," Tetheus said.  
  
"But what if.." Rune couldn't even complete the sentence.   
  
"Varawoo gains control again?," the taller man finished for him. The new officer just nodded. "Your not the only one that will be handling it. Each jewel contains if not a soul a temperament. The trick is getting it to work with you, but once you do it will be as faithful as your dragon."  
  
"How?" Rune asked in awe.  
  
Tetheus shook his head, "I can't tell you. It is something you will have to figure out for yourself."  
  
The elfin knight wanted to ask something else when Thatz called the pair to dinner.   
  
~~ Spooner ~~  
  
Carrot eyes Marron and his unusual choice in food all during breakfast. The older hunter knew that all of Marron's instructors always guided the younger to not eat meat. The hunter had actually gotten sick from following that kind of thing. But he had never had this much before.  
  
Well it was only an observation. Maybe there was nothing to it. The woman chaser frowned at himself, he was probably just panicking and after yesterday he had every right to be concerned. But right now he was just going to keep an eye on the spell caster.  
  
As Marron finished he scratched lightly at his ear and said, "Niisan do you remember my old dreams?"  
  
Carrot nodded finishing off his milk, "Yea. What? You have another one?"  
  
"Sort of," the black haired young man stood and continued as pale hands neatly arranged the soiled dishes to be taken out later, "It wasn't like the others. Not really."  
  
Carrot encouraged his brother, who had fallen into a thoughtful silence, "Well I'm surprised Big Mama didn't drag you off some where."  
  
"I can't contact Big Mama," Marron said bowing his head in shame.  
  
"Hey don't sweet it," the messy haired young man jumped up to pat the other's robed shoulder reassuringly, "I mean Big Mama's probably really busily cleaning up after Zahz Trote with out us right? The guy did some wide spread damage." When gold eyes met brown, Carrot smiled sadly, "We all went through a lot. That is why we are on vacation. So," the self-proclaimed lover sat, "I get to listen to you first instead."  
  
Carrot had always felt a little left out growing up everyone heard about Marron's dreams before he did and they were brothers for crying out loud. Marron smiled and returned to his seat.  
  
Just as the golden-eyed youth sat he seamed to remember something and pulled his comb out of the folds of cloth he wore. Carrot leapt up and grabbed the it, "No way Marron I finally get your dream all to myself you are not getting distracted. I brush you talk."  
  
The golden eyed youth blinked for a moment then smiled turned so the older would have free access to the ebony strands.   
  
Carrot applied the fine bone comb to the dark silk before him as Marron spoke, "You remember how my dreams would be of a similar to mother but with longer ears and fangs who called me Menufus?" the spell caster chucked, "You said she was a vampire. I'm not sure if there are vampires, but in those dreams I felt so confident in the knowledge of demons, dragons, and all manner of farie folk. The pain and fear felt real too." Carrot remembered all right sometimes he would wake to Marron's terrified screams. The constant tread on the dreams seemed to be a great battle. The woman had been fleeing with Marron. There father Onion once told Carrot that if the dreams started to look like a premonition that it was his job to protect his soft-spoken sibling.  
  
"Is it that whole battle thing again?" the messy haired youth asked focusing on a small knot.  
  
"Not a battle, not really," the other's smooth voice turned curious, "More like the aftermath. The knowledge of great loss to those important to me, and the feeling that I can do something about it. A promise over distance.." he trailed off.  
  
Now really curious Carrot asked, "What kind of distance?"  
  
"I don't know," Marron admitted, "But I know the general direction."  
  
"Hey didn't Milfie say once that a great sage will feel the pull of his calling when it comes? Or something like that." The older of the pair said excitedly, "This can be like. Your great quest. Wouldn't that be so cool? Great heroes always get the babes. So I'll be coming with you."  
  
"But I'm not even sure I should go niisan," Marron said turning to look up from his seat.  
  
"Don't worry about it Marron I have confidence enough for both of us," Carrot was brimming with confidence that was for sure, but if the younger man got any sicker he wouldn't hesitate to drop it either.   
  
So after a few moments of buying supplies the duo was on the road towards the cost.  
  
~~ Back on the roads of Dusis ~~  
  
Rath was slowly going insane that was the only reason for this. He needed to hold and kiss and cuddle his two loves. He was happily addicted to everything about them from sent to silhouette. The presence of Tetheus though was like a wall. The trio had to restrict their contact and words to the point they nearly felt like strangers.   
  
So that brings the ex-knight to his current walk with the Black Officer and Thatz and Rune out of earshot behind them. Well he hoped they were out of earshot. Now to bring up the subject carefully. "Hey Tetheus what do you think of guy-guy relationships?" as the words left his mouth Rath had to forcibly top himself from smacking his own forehead. Yea real smooth.  
  
Tetheus blinked and turned to look at the smaller man with dark eyes, "Like any relationship it would have to be considered carefully. But as long as to does not interfere with your duties to Lord Lykouleon and you are content in it the specifics are on know consequence to others."  
  
Rath was pink with embarrassment and said, "I never said I was interested in guys."  
  
The edges of the taller man's lips curled up, "Of chores but Rune is far more feminine then Thatz."   
  
Rath could only gapped up at him. Not only had the stone-faced man known his secret but smiled. Sort of. Finally the ex-knight found his voice and asked, "You know and you don't mind?"  
  
Eyes as dark as the coming of night bore into his rubies. Tetheus's deep voice seemed to fill with menace without changing tone, "If I were to hate the very idea would you give them up?"  
  
Red eyes flashed in returned malice, "Not on my life."  
  
The stare down lasted for several moments then the taller man said, "And that is how it should be."  
  
Rath blinked realizing the test for what it was, "Dose anyone else know?"  
  
The black officer looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I believe Lady Raseleane's words were, 'they are so cute together'. After finding the three of you asleep by the secluded pond Rune mediates by."  
  
Rath was even more red. Thatz and he had felt a little lonely so they went to bug Rune and ended up leaning on the blond and falling asleep. Despite his embarrassment the duel haired man felt a great weight vanish. "Thanks," he said with a parting pat on the other half-demon's shoulder and went back to hold hands with his loves as they walked.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	4. It Is Not Over

Of One Being,  
  
This is a AU Crossing of Sorcerer Hunters and Dragon Knights.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the Sorcerer Hunters or the Dragon Knights.  
  
WARNING: This contains YAOI, and sort of incest. If you wonder what is 'sort of incest' you'll get that too before the end of the story. The rating may change on the amount of requests.   
  
OTHER WARNINGS ARE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rune sighed as the conversation ahead of him ended. With a glance to Thatz, the returning crooked smile told the elf that the ex-thief had heard too. "He is going to give me gray hair. That curiosity of his is boundless," Rune said wearily.  
  
Thatz put an arm around him, "That and my appetite," the red head winked, "you know I'm insatiable." And before Rune could squeak Thatz dipped his head down and nipped at the juncture to Rune's neck right above his shoulder.   
  
The blond batted him way lightly and Rath pouted, "No fair, I had to ask and you guys beat me to it."  
  
As the duel haired young man reached toward Rune, Thatz pulled the blond back, "Tisk tisk, Rath," the earth knight said, "This is punishment." Rath pouted and Thatz continued, "Now lover you know what you did wrong right?" Rath shook his head and started to look sad.  
  
Rune took pity on his dark haired love, "The next time you want to be spontaneous like that, let us in on it before hand, okay?" the blond smiled.  
  
Rath nodded looking at the ground. "Have you learned your lesson?" Thatz asked grinning. Rath nodded again and before he looked up he was nearly crushed in a double embrace.   
  
The three got lost in the moment of closeness until a polite cough, or two, made them look at Tetheus. The Black Dragon Officer was a light pink, "Now can we continue on? I had expected to reach the Plains of Mother by dark."  
  
Rune turned scarlet and separated from the other two quickly. Rath and Thatz smiled and grabbed the elf's hands and followed happily.  
  
~~ And Spooner ~~  
  
Marron idly scratched at his ear again as his brother talked with an off shore fisherman about passage to any possible islands to the west. His vague feeling had not focused like he had hoped, but at least the dreams were not as bad. More confusing then anything. A tall man with short black hair and black eyes telling the woman that some thing was taking a turn for the worst. To take Menufus and hide if the need came. But to hide from what? Marron knew that was the important part. If only he could figure it out.  
  
"Hey Marron you okay?" a well-known voice asked breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine Nii-san, just lost in thought," Marron answered focusing on Carrot instead of the ocean, "I'm sorry if I worried you."  
  
"I understand, I mean I would be thinking a lot if I had dreams like yours," the older brother said looking back to the docks, "nobody will give us a lift. They're all afraid of The Squall Wall of something, but they will sell up a junky boat that they were going to scrap anyway," Carrot pointed to a small fishing trawler in dry dock, " Man, what a bunch of cheep skates."  
  
"Did they say how far it was?" Marron said looking the aged timbers. They seamed serviceable.  
  
"They don't know for sure," the shorter young man turned back around and shrugged, "Weird storms would come out of nowhere when you leave sight of the land. According to some old guy it's been like that for forever."  
  
"But how then is this town so prosperous?" Marron asked, "There is only one road leading in and out."  
  
Carrot looked around silks, jewels, and spices were for sale everywhere. The streets were crowded with people dressed like servants dodging bright colored carriages. But only a few boats where in the dock and the road in was lucky to be called that. It was little more than a path. He frowned, "Hey yea," brown eyes hardened seriously, "you don't suppose there could be some wizard here do you?"  
  
Marron shook his head slightly, "I do sense something unusual, but people also seems content. We could look into it though."  
  
Carrot shook his head this time, "If nobody is getting hurt we can save it for later. Right now we have something a lot more interesting to do," Carrot winked at him and said, "We set sail in the morning. You find us an inn for the night while I fix up my slightly used boat."  
  
"You already bought it?" Marron asked slightly startled, he normally handled the money because Carrot tended to spend it on every passing woman. Last the gold eyed youth knew the other had no money.  
  
But Carrot seemed not to have heard him, as the other was already half way to their new acquisition. Blinking Marron turned around to make arrangements at a suitable inn he had seen towards the entrance of town. The magic user wasn't sure why but he felt the need to be away from the smell of humanity.   
  
~~ At the Dragon Capital ~~  
  
Bierrez sat on the railing of the second story taris overlooking the garden thinking. The last thing he had expected in his lifetime was to become a confidant of the Lord of all Dragon kind. It also proved that running anything was more stress then it was worth. Still under the man's rule the demon now dragon felt a bit obliged to help. The blond ruler was definitely a preferred one in this day and age and he trusted him. Well as much as a demon can trust anyway.   
  
As the sun colored the late evening sky he rehashed the full conversation. Perhaps there was something he could do.  
  
~~~~  
  
The demon had come promptly it was never good to be late rulers were busy people. But it was also important to show independence, he didn't want to be seen as a yes man. So he knocked once, came in and sat before Lykouleon's desk. Making eye contact he said, "Lord Lykouleon?" making sure his head bent ever so slightly. Curtsey was also important.  
  
"Bierrez," the blond's smile brightened from where he was seated behind the desk For a minute he looked a little undecided and apparently settled for, "So how are you doing?" as something to say.  
  
The he had merely looked at his new Lord from under red bangs and wondered what this ruler could want. Then said, "Not bad I guess," and shrugged.  
  
The Dragon Lord nodded, "I can see that. It's always hard to find your place in new surroundings. And I'm sorry but I just might confuse you a little. Would you mind if I talk to you about something a little private?" the Lord asked looking a bit shy.  
  
Without pause, but a healthy dose of confusion he said, "Sure."  
  
With a grateful smile the blond Lord seemed to have a great weight taken off his shoulders. "This is something I would normally tell Alfeegi," he said looking sadly to the side, "I have had an ominous feeling for days now. I know it is something from long ago. It set off every warning bell I have."  
  
Bierrez felt a shiver of dread but put on a brave face, "You already defeated Nadil. I mean that guy was the worst kind of evil around. So what could this be? A lot has happen Lord maybe you are just nervous about the vulnerable state the kingdom could be in."  
  
The ruler shook his head, "I'm well aware of the state my poor land is in. This is far older than the kingdom I fear."  
  
As Lykouleon glanced around apparently trying to find the right words Bierrez asked a question to help solve this weird mystery, "What do you remember?"  
  
The clear blue eyes that the demon watched came unfocused and far away. The voice that came seemed far away as well, "Light the light of peace, then a dark discord. Fighting, so .. very much and sadness for many years."  
  
The duel haired demon looked confused and slightly concerned for the sanity of his sovereign. "No offence but doesn't that sort of describe what has been happening the last few months?" he said uncertainly.  
  
A sad smile curled the Dragon Lord's lips as his attention came to the present, "I really wish it was that simple, but I fear this was only the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"But If it is even half of that what do you expect me to do about it?" he asked getting frustrated, "I don't need to remind you I died in the middle of this little skirmish. That was not fun."  
  
Lykouleon looked slightly surprised, "Well I haven't got a plan yet," but then he smiled, "I was hoping you could help me with one."  
  
Bierrez resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and pointed out, "with just vague feelings and even worse memories you want me to plan some kind of contingence action?"  
  
The blond nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
And that had been that. Cesia had barged in demanding something. That didn't really matter and speaking if her. He looked down over the edge hearing her voice and frowned. It looked like she had cornered poor Gill. The little hussy had been after anything male in the Dragon hierarchy since Rath had left. Bringing his feet over the drop to the first floor he slid off and let gravity take hold of him.   
  
With timing and aim that made him deadly he landed neatly on the other side of Gill. Cesia paused mid word to stare and the Fire Dragon Officer blinked looking like he was woken up from a nightmare. Bierrez could sympathize. "Dragon business," he said curtly grabbing Gill's upper arm and walking away.   
  
Apparently shock doesn't quiet Cesia for long, because when they got halfway down the hall she caught up with them asking, "And why can't you tell him in front of me huh? I'm part of the Dragon clan too you know."  
  
He whirled around, "No you're not. You just have a light crystal. You didn't go through the ceremony. You didn't pledge an oath. Hell you didn't even thank his highness when his knights saved your ass from that crotchety old witch. You are here strictly as a guest. So act like it." With that he turned and left feeling oddly satisfied.  
  
~~ Far to the north on Dusis in an yet unnamed castle ~~  
  
A moan traveled down the dusty halls of stone cold as the coming winter. Cobwebs drifted in the tiniest of breezes outside a thick bolted door of iron. The moan sounded again of pain and torment. Inside, steam filled the air of this oddly large room. Candles light the room by the hundreds. In the center of the room in a natural hot spring gently steaming. A moan came from the side. There a tall lean figure laid half in the water as the smaller hands of his companion covered his body.  
  
"Honestly why do you keep doing this to yourself," Garfakcy said pushing harder on a knot of muscle under Kharl's shoulder blade, "Yokai may have stronger bodies then humans but you can still kill yourself with stress."  
  
"But their the only lead I have Garfakcy," the alchemist sighed as the knot came undone.  
  
"So that doesn't mean you have to baby sit them okay?" the younger immortal tried to reason.  
  
"I know that Rath and his little toys will find my master," Kharl's dropped to a near threatening growl, "And we'll be there when they do."  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	5. On The Shore

Of One Being,  
  
This is a AU Crossing of Sorcerer Hunters and Dragon Knights.  
  
Oh and I don't own any of the Sorcerer Hunters or the Dragon Knights.  
  
WARNING: This contains YAOI, and sort of incest. If you wonder what is 'sort of incest' you'll get that too before the end of the story. The rating may change on the amount of requests.   
  
OTHER WARNINGS ARE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
  
Chapter 5   
  
As the sun started to descend Marron was growing a little concerned, his brother had yet to return. He had found a small collection of cabins on the outskirts of town that catered to customers with 'eccentricities'. The magic user didn't even blink and arrange for a less used two-bed cabin. As well as purchasing all the supplies it was sensible to take he made a large dinner. Now all that was missing was his mop headed brother.  
  
Glancing around the two-room cabin he was certain everything would be fine if he left for a moment he went to collect his older sibling.   
  
~~ On the shore ~~  
  
Carrot smoothed out the last of the pine resin with a sense of accomplishment. He was finally useful to Marron with his skills and knowledge for the first time in a long time.  
  
With a grin he stood back to look at his handy work.   
  
The resin glistened on the patched reinforced hull. A sail was carefully bundled on to the mast to be put into position once it was in the water. A good little shelter was towards the back just big enough for two with supplies. Heck he had gotten a good enough deal on the sail fabric that he had gotten a little extra to bundle in the stern for a tent if the weather was bad across the water.   
  
"I am a GENIUS," the young man cheered striking a pose.  
  
"I am inclined to agree," came an awed voice behind him.  
  
Carrot jumps, "Marron."  
  
"You have done well," the taller man says coming to stand beside his teammate, "This will surely get us across."  
  
Carrot's eyes became serous as he glanced to the profile of his brother. He knew Marron was being strait with him but he had to ask, "Hey Marron," but then his stomach betrayed him protesting loudly of mistreatment. He couldn't help but put a hand behind his head and laugh a little embarrassed.  
  
Marron laughed with him and smiled, "For your hard work brother I have a dinner prepared and a soft bed."  
  
The wild haired hunter grinned, "Great I'm starved."  
  
As the two traveled back through the town to wherever Marron got them a room Carrot realized just how tired he was. So he was nearly dragging on the ground when they arrived a little cabin.  
  
"What?" Carrot asked when Marron opened the door, "Were all the inns taken up?"  
  
"No," Marron said, "this it a different type of inn. I thought it would be best since we will be most busy come morning."  
  
Carrot stared a Marron as he sat at the table and took a bit off the plate, "What do you mean, the tide doesn't leave till nearly noon tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," Marron agreed, "And we will have to be ready incase that squall wall decides to reappear during our crossing. The preparations are a bit lengthy."  
  
"Oh," Carrot said stuffing in another mouthful. Then as the longhaired man across the table took a bite Carrot nearly choked. Once ha could breath he nearly shouted, "Your meats nearly raw."   
  
Gold eyes blinked innocently and looked to where Carrot's fork was now pointing. Marron's eyes widened. Indeed the steak was only browned on the edges, he hadn't even noticed. Well he did notice that it was more flavorful then he was use to.   
  
Carrot's enraged voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Marron where did you order this stuff from? Cause that's ridiculous Tira told me once that there was all kinds of bad stuff in raw meat. It could make you sick. You already have a fever man you should take it back and get it done right."  
  
Marron shook his head, "It is fine Carrot, don't worry. I'm sure that the cook knew what to do." The older hunter was about to object when the younger continued, "No cook wants a customer sick. It is bad for business."  
  
Carrot couldn't object to that so he continued eating his done stake and vowed that if Marron got any more ill that he and that cook would be having some words.  
  
~~ On the shore of Dusis ~~  
  
Thatz looked out at the beautiful glittering sunset and wanted to curse. The Lord had arranged for a ship to take them to the island with the hatching ground, but it was the same captain that has sold him that leaky bathtub that he and Kitchel had to take to that damn demon continent. And the red head wasn't sure if he was insulted or glad that the fool didn't remember him. That would just make it easier for Thatz to kill him.   
  
As if reading his thoughts Rune elbowed him sharply as Tetheus gave the swindler the first half of the payment.  
  
As they were left on shore for a moment the ex-thief resisted the urge to grab the Black Officer's arm. So he came up behind the man and hissed angrily, "You're trusting our lives to that mad barnacle scraper?"  
  
Tetheus turned to him calmly, "Captain Autavious is the only man with a ship large enough and a crew willing to make the journey."  
  
"But why do we need this much space anyway," Thatz motion to the four masted monstrosity, "There are only four of us."  
  
Tetheus didn't move but Thatz had the distinct feeling the taller man was looking around. The he answered, "The wind dragon will be to young to bond with a sward or anything else. Wind dragons are also claustrophobic and will need space below deck in the event of bad weather."  
  
Thatz grumbled. He didn't like it, but he knew squat about baby dragons. A reassuring hand was placed on his upper arm and Rune smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sure that Tetheus and the Lord know what they are doing," the blond assured him, "Know help me find Rath I think he backtracked to that youki he felt earlier."  
  
"But what about the ship?" Thatz asked confused but followed Rune anyway.  
  
"They are waiting for the fist mate who they said won't be here until nightfall," the elf explained.  
  
Glancing back at the skiff, then the huge ship he frowned. Leaving shore at night? The captain really was rabid or something.   
  
~~ Several miles inland on Dusis ~~  
  
Kharl sat back in his seat atop a lesser dragon had modified. It had masterful endurance so it could easily take him the miles he needed to cover in following Rath. Its' chameleon like skin made in almost unseen to even demon eyes. And the best part was that he got to see a great view without using an ounce of his own energy. He really needed it this way, particularly when he had so much to do before it was dark on the west coast.   
  
The feather haired man looked towards the capital of Dusis in thought. Many would say that to be an alchemist of great caliber you must study and study, plan and calculate. Few realized that that was only a small fraction of it. Instinct. Yes, instinct had lead Kharl to influence the war between Nadil and Lykouleon. It had led him to his apprentice and companion in life. Kharl laughed to himself, that part had defiantly been interesting. Then the immortal frowned. He felt bad for worrying Garfakcy, but that was preferable to the ominous yet necessary feeling he had now. The last thing he wanted was the small human to be involved.  
  
Suddenly the dragon dove. Kharl just looked at the rapidly approaching ground, after all this was his first stop.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


End file.
